


Just Shut Up and Kiss Me

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, castiel - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas





	Just Shut Up and Kiss Me

The first time was short and sweet; kind of awkward, just like you’d expect a first kiss to be. Except that it wasn’t _your_ first kiss. It was Castiel’s. It happened just after a hunt where Cas had tagged along, it had been just you and the blue-eyed angel. At first you didn’t want to take him along; but he insisted, and it was a good thing that he did, because one of the vamps you were hunting almost took your damn head off with their teeth.

Once all of the vampires were properly decapitated, Castiel grabbed your shoulders and looked over you with worry; profusely asking you if you were okay. When he wouldn’t shut up, you grabbed the lapels of his trench coat – that were at that point smeared with vampire guts – and planted a kiss on his lips. He’d barely begun to kiss you back when you pulled away, but you sure did feel your cheeks turn beet red along with the sensation of butterflies in your stomach.

The second time was initiated by Cas. Nothing had happened after the first kiss, not for nearly three months. But you’d been noticing the way his eyes would follow you around. Or the way he’d awkwardly shift in his seat whenever you were wearing pyjama shorts or low-cut shirts. Sam and Dean had been out getting dinner; Sam had tagged along to insure that Dean didn’t come back with a bucket of grease, which left you and Cas alone.

It was late and you had been sitting across the table from him in the small motel room, frustrated from all the research. You tossed your pen down on the table and leaned back in your chair and sighed. You looked over at the stiff bed you’d been sleeping in for the last few nights and decided to stand up and make your way over to flop down face first. The ugly floral bedding had seemed like the perfect place to let out your frustration.

Except your plan didn’t exactly follow through, because Castiel had promptly stood up and blocked your path to grab your face and kiss you.

This kiss was different than the first, much different. It was evident that he’d done some research on the act of kissing, because when his lips landed on yours, they began moving in sync with yours instantly. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you melted into him, your heart skipping a beat as his arms had fallen from your face and found your waist. Your hands rested on his shoulders just as he pulled away.

You’d looked up at him, completely entranced by the lost puppy look in his eyes. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was falling in love. _You sure were, anyway_. Your moment with the angel was interrupted by a couple of Winchesters trudging in and bickering about whether pie was a fruit or not.

The third kiss came much sooner than anticipated, even though nothing was discussed between you and Cas. It was a silent attraction, but an undeniable one. It happened only two days later, at the same motel. It was your turn to go get dinner, and at this point, you’d had enough of being cramped in the same room as Sam and Dean. You needed alone time, especially since this case was leading you all nowhere but dead ends.

You’d just delivered food to the boys and had settled on a milkshake for yourself. With no vacancy left in the shitty motel, you’d decided to walk around to the back and sit outside. There was an empty swimming pool and a concrete bench that had your name written all over it. You slurped down the rest of your milkshake and tossed it into the empty pool along with the dead leaves and trash that sat at the bottom.

“You’re not planning on sleeping out here are you?” you heard the familiar gravelly voice and spun around just as you were in the process of sitting down, causing your legs to twist up and make you fall.

You sat on the ground as Cas rushed over to help you stand up, and the second you were back on your feet, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. _This time_ , he stood _much_ closer, wrapping his arms around you as his tongue slid into your mouth. You felt heat rise in your cheeks and a warming sensation in your lower belly as your arms slid up around his neck. It lasted much longer than the last time, and you didn’t want it to end. In fact you’d whimpered slightly when he pulled away.

The kiss had taken you by such surprise that you’d completely forgotten what he had originally asked. He rested his forehead against yours and your hands moved down absentmindedly to cup his cheeks.

“I- I didn’t know how else to tell you that I had..feelings for you.” he said with a low voice while you watched his lips move.

You didn’t say anything as you stood up on your tippy toes and pressed your lips into his again. You didn’t even have anything to say. Your hands slid down to the lapels of his trench coat, where you’d remembered putting them the first time you kissed him. The memory replayed in your mind as you gripped them tightly and pulled him in even closer. As his lips moved against yours his hands moved up to caress your face, and your hands moved down under his trench coat and you wrapped your arms around his waist.

It didn’t take long before you realized that you weren’t breathing, causing you to break off the kiss suddenly. Castiel tried to capture your lips with his twice as you broke away, but he soon realized why you’d stopped.

“So does this mean you have feelings for me, too?” He asked as you caught your breath- “Because if you don’t, I understand-” he continued rambling on and you just smiled-  “I know that sometimes humans just need a physical-”

“Cas-” you cut him off, removing his hands from your face and sliding them down your body slowly until they firmly held onto your waist- “just shut up and kiss me.”

It was all you had to say for Cas to get the hint. He pressed his lips to yours once more and you wrapped your arms wrapped around his neck. You felt him smile against your lips as your shirt became scrunched up in his hands.

It hadn’t clicked in either of your minds yet, but this was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
